The Cowboy Doll That Saved Christmas
The Cowboy Doll That Saved Christmas is a spoof. Cast *Grandpa George - Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Annie - June (Little Einsteins) *Laura Carrot - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Percy Pea - Harold Hutchins (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Dinkle Town Kids - Various Kids *Junior Asparagus - Agent Otto (Odd Squad) *Lil' Pea - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Lenny Carrot - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Mr. Nezzer - Edgar (The Aristocats) *Buzz Saw Louie - Sheriff Woody (Toy Story) *Penguins - Various Penguins *Mr. Lunt - Jasper (w/ Horace as an Extra) (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *Mom Asparagus - Rachel Ashe (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) *Percy's Dad - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) *Dad Carrot - Mr. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Mom Carrot - Mrs. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Larry The Cucumber - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Bank Robber - The Joker (The Lego Batman Movie) *Viking - Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *The Agent of the IRS - Walter Hobbs (Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas) *Santa Bob - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Bob The Tomato - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Scenes *The Cowboy Doll That Saved Christmas Part 1 Prologue *The Cowboy Doll That Saved Christmas Part 2 Main Title/"I Can't Believe It's Christmas" *The Cowboy Doll That Saved Christmas Part 3 Buzz Saw Woody *The Cowboy Doll That Saved Christmas Part 4 Edgar's Scheme *The Cowboy Doll That Saved Christmas Part 5 There Must Be More to Christmas/Woody Escapes *The Cowboy Doll That Saved Christmas Part 6 Silly Songs with Wander/"Oh Santa" *The Cowboy Doll That Saved Christmas Part 7 Sheriff Woody Meets Agent Otto, Wander and Rocko *The Cowboy Doll That Saved Christmas Part 8 At Rubato's *The Cowboy Doll That Saved Christmas Part 9 Agent Otto's Idea *The Cowboy Doll That Saved Christmas Part 10 Inside the Toy Factory/"The True Meaning of Christmas" *The Cowboy Doll That Saved Christmas Part 11 To the Rescue *The Cowboy Doll That Saved Christmas Part 12 The Best Christmas Ever *The Cowboy Doll That Saved Christmas Part 13 End Credits Movie used *The Toy That Saved Christmas Clip used *Marvelous Musical Mansion *Little Einsteins *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *Kidsongs *Odd Squad *Bubble Guppies *Dexter's Laboratory *Vamprinia *Pippi Longstocking *The Fairly OddParents *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Hey Arnold! *The Aristocats *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story 4 *Toy Story Toons *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Toy Story of Horror *Toy Story: That Time Forget *The Peanuts Movie *The Loud House *Madagascar *The Penguins of Madagascar *Penguins of Madagascar *The Madagascar Penguins in The Christmas Caper *Beverly Hills Chihuahua *Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 *Wander Over Yonder *The Lego Batman Movie *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas *Hotel Transylvania *Hotel Transylvania 2 *Rocko's Modern Life *Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling *The Pebble and the Penguin *Happy Feet *Jake and the Neverland Pirates Category:Eli Wages Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:VeggieTales Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs